


You're Very Fuckable

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, College Student Peter Parker, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: “You’re very fuckable, you know.” said Tony evenly, assessing Peter over the top of his StarkPad. “Have I ever told you that?”“Define fuckable.” Peter replied, not looking up from his textbook. “I’ve got work to do, Tony.”“Sweetheart, you’re sat there in nothing but a hoodie and boxers, and it’s making me want to bend you over that desk and fuck you. Hard.” huffed Tony. “And yet you’re cockblocking me. You’re cockblocking yourself.”





	You're Very Fuckable

“You’re very fuckable, you know.” said Tony evenly, assessing Peter over the top of his StarkPad. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Define fuckable.” Peter replied, not looking up from his textbook. “I’ve got work to do, Tony.”

“Sweetheart, you’re sat there in nothing but a hoodie and boxers, and it’s making me want to bend you over that desk and fuck you. Hard.” huffed Tony. “And yet you’re cockblocking me. You’re cockblocking _yourself_.”

Peter sighed, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead as he spun round to face his boyfriend, who was lounging on the tiny twin bed in his dorm room. Tony grinned lasciviously at him, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Babe, I gave you a blowie like, half an hour ago.” complained Peter. “And I really have to study for this exam next week, you know I do.”

“I also know your professor, and could totally convince him to let you skip out on it.” said Tony with a leer. “Don’t you wanna break the bed in?”

“If you got your dick in my ass, I think we’d break the bed full stop. Now let me work.”

“You’re killing me here, honey.” groaned Tony, flopping back onto the bed. “I come and visit my handsome, sexy boyfriend whilst he’s all alone in his college dorm, and all he does is decline mind-blowing sex with _literal_ _Tony Stark_ in favour of _studying_.”

“They’re making us study the Vasiliev theory, Tony.” Peter groaned, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Trust me, I’d rather be making out with you than figuring out the quantum-mechanical property of spin.”

“So come make out with me.” Tony shrugged, sliding off the bed to stand behind Peter’s desk chair. “It took Vasiliev and Franklin their entire careers to even come up with the theory, you can put it off for an hour. Or two.”

Tony knew he’d won when the pencil Peter had been holding dropped from his hand and rolled across the desk, landing on the carpet, and the boy made no move to pick it up. Instead, he spun around in his chair to face Tony.

“You’re a menace.” said Peter, sliding his hands up Tony’s chest. “A pest.”

“It’s for the best really.” agreed Tony. “We wouldn’t have nearly as much sex, otherwise.”

With that, Tony was yanked down by the front of his shirt and met Peter’s lips in a hot kiss, slighly too much teeth and heat to be the precursor to a lazy makeout session. Tony groaned as Peter ran his hands down the man’s arms, feeling the built muscle underneath.

Peter broke the kiss, looking up at Tony with wide, doe eyes and swollen lips, slowly rising to his feet until he was pressed bodily against the older man. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Peter’s erection pressing against his own, and couldn’t resist cupping the younger boy through his underwear. A breathy moan escaped Peter’s lips, and he bucked up into the heat of Tony’s hand.

“I believe you promised to fuck me over my desk?” quipped Peter.

“I believe I did.” replied Tony with a smirk, spinning Peter around until he was pressed up against the unforgiving wood.

“Then get on with it.” said Peter with a cheeky grin, rummaging in the desk drawer until he produced a bottle of lube.

Tony wasted no time yanking down Peter’s boxers, and he fisted Peter’s hair, damp with sweat, pulling his head back.

“How do you want it, sweetheart?” breathed Tony, grinding his clothed erection into Peter’s bare ass. “Talk to me.”

“You’ve got me- _ah!_ -got me bent over my desk in my dorm room.” stammered Peter. “I think we can assume I’m not- _fucking hell -_ not looking for sweet and sensual.”

“Fair enough.” chuckled Tony, pressing two slick fingers to his boyfriend’s hole. “Hard and fast it is.”

With that, he firmly pushed in, running a hand down Peter’s back as the younger boy keened at the stretch. Tony immediately crooked his fingers, rubbing hard when a breathy moan told him he’d found the boy’s prostate.

“ _Ah_ , Tony I’m ready, _shit_ , I need you in me.” Peter gasped, grinding back. “Get your cock in me _right now_.”

“Impatient little twink.” Tony grinned, pulling his fingers out. “You sure?”

“Yes, yes, _please_!”

Tony quickly pulled his hard, weeping dick out of his jeans, not even bothering to pull them down before he was running the wet head across Peter’s hole, gasping as he caught on the tight ring of muscle. Peter was letting out breathy moans and needy whimpered, keening with pleasure as Tony pushed the head of his dick in.

“You’re like a virgin every time, so _fucking_ tight, _shit_.” groaned Tony, pushing forward until his hips were flush with Peter’s ass. “So gorgeous.”

“Sure know how to flatter a boy.” chuckled Peter breathily. “Now get on with it, old man.”

“Experienced, I think, is the preferred term.” grinned Tony, before pulling out and thrusting back in with enough force to shove the desk against the wall with a thud.

Peter let out a broken cry as Tony kept going _hard_ , deep, quick thrusts that nailed his prostate and had him scrabbling for purchase on the wood of the desk as it slammed against the wall.

“Okay, maybe you are- _ahhh_ -useful for something.” Peter whimpered, which gained him a tight fist around his weeping cock. “Shit, _Tony_ , I’m so close, talk to me, _please_.”

“Yeah? You need me to talk dirty just to- _uh_ -just to get you off?” grunted Tony, thrusts getting sloppy. “Makes sense, you’re- _fuck_ -letting your rich, older boyfriend fuck you over your college desk, you dirty, dirty boy. Come for me, baby boy, come all over your desk.”

Peter cried out as he came, Tony’s fist working over his dick, stripes of white painting the wood. Tony kept thrusting into his sore hole, chasing his own release, and Peter whimpered, clenching around him.

“Come in me Tony, come on, want to feel you, want to feel you all hot and wet inside me, dripping down my legs-”

“Fuck!” Tony grunted as he reached his own release, burying himself deep inside the younger boy, head falling to rest on Peter’s neck.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, panting, before Tony was pulling out and Peter was grabbing a washcloth, cleaning each other up before wriggling back into underwear and joggers and sweaters. They fell into Peter’s tiny twin bed together, Peter flinging a leg over Tony’s stomach and curling around him, resting his head on the older man’s chest.

“So, how’s that Vasiliev theory coming, honey?”

“You’re an ass.” mumbled Peter, shoving Tony’s shoulder. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, kid.”


End file.
